


The Cold Creeps In

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, for once, i'm not really sure why i made lucifer into a snooty catboy breeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to a prompt I received on tumblr and this happened, so...I hope you like it nonny!</p><p>Prompt:  <em>Dean adopting catboy!Cas but when he brings him home, it takes forever for Cas to warm up to Dean and Cas ends up sleeping on the couch every night until winter when the house gets cold and Cas crawls into bed with Dean to keep warm and eventually Cas gets too warm and doesn't know whats going on and he realizes he's in heat and then Dean doesn't know what to do omfg</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Waits

Dean is so excited that he swears he's gonna faint or some shit like that. 

It’s a lot to take in, not just the responsibility of being a catboy owner, but…hell, this is really the first thing he’s done or gotten just for himself in a _long_ time. 

Sammy was already well on his way to the white picket fence dream house, complete with 2.5 kids and a dog runnin’ around the yard with Jess up at Stanford.  The car, the jacket, the music, and ‘take no shit’ attitude all came from dad.  Not to mention the transient lifestyle the brothers grew up with had never left any time or space to keep…anything.

Everything had to be perfect for his pet.

He got an apartment and worked long hours at the garage to pour every ounce of sweat and blood into his savings account - a well bred catboy doesn’t come cheap - and he made sure to do his research. 

Regular cats and dogs were out of the question, no matter what breed claimed to be hypoallergenic he sneezed and got all teary-eyed every damn time, birds are just plain creepy as fuck with their beady little eyes, and he checked off a big fat _Hell_ _No_ for snakes, lizards, and rodents. 

Castiel is his catboy’s name.  Dean hasn’t met him yet but he’s been getting pictures and updates as part of the adoption process  All that he really knows about him is he likes toys that have bells, he’ll take a bath if you bribe him with warm milk, and he’s absolutely _stunning_ ; miles of peach pink skin to contrast the oil slick shimmer of his black fur sprouting softly at the tip of his ears, leading to unruly dark locks, and blending across his back to his beautifully lithe tail. 

That’s not why he’s getting a catboy though- well, it is.  But, that’s not the only reason.  Dean knows that everyone is going to assume he bought a submissive little kit just to have his way with, and yea, it’s a bonus there’s no denying that.  There’s more than the allure of a catboy begging to be fucked and used, it’ll be nice to have someone else around the house that depends on him.  Dean’s a natural caretaker and it’s been too long since he’s had someone to nurture and rain affection down upon.

So, today is the big day.  The breeder is stopping by to drop Castiel off and Dean is absolutely freaking the fuck out, he’s pacing back and forth and burning a hole into his carpet in anticipation.  He's scanning the room at every pass, checking that everything is going to be safe for Cas and trying to remember that it’s best if he keeps breathing.  The knock at the door neither lets a wash of calm sweep over him, nor does it make the nervous ache in his gut recede.  So he shakes his head and forces a smile on his way to greet the man on the other side. 

“Dean Winchester?”  The breeder, Luke, shot the question without missing a beat as he brushed past Dean into the apartment, going over the room like he’s going through a mental checklist.  ‘Hmm’ing and ‘ah’ing at everything that Dean had set up for Castiel already, asking questions too quickly for Dean to answer fully, and scrunching his nose at the grease on Dean’s work boots. 

“Well, I suppose everything is up to par," he said looking down at Dean, trying to make him feel small, "I’ll bring him up.” 

Now Dean can feel the relief soak in and he’s grateful to whatever God is out there that he hasn’t fucked everything up yet before even meeting Cas.


	2. Cas Hesitates

Dean doesn’t really know how he really imagined it all playing out, but whatever it was wasn’t _this_. 

Castiel stood in the middle of the living room wearily eyeing every little thing after Luke ushered him inside and without so much as a ‘ _be good, Castiel_ ’ he was gone. 

Dean knows that some catboys are very receptive to their owners right away while some take a bit longer to accept change, judging by the tiny tears brimming in Cas’ pretty blue eyes, Dean knows he has some winning over to do.

+

For weeks blank stares and tense skittering is all that Dean gets from Cas.

Dean tried and tried to butter him up and the bumble bee with a bell Dean had brought home after a month was a hit, distracting the boy long enough for Dean to pet from the top of his head to the tip of his tail in long strokes.  Every arch into his palm felt like a victory to Dean.

Cas really has come a long way though, if you count not running away every time Dean walks into the room progress.  The first time he’d purred curled up on the couch in his sleep not two feet away from his thigh Dean nearly stopped breathing.  But, Castiel still shook his head every time Dean asked if he wanted to sleep on the bed tonight and as much as Dean wanted Cas in his arms, he’d never make him do anything he didn’t want to do. 

(Except the bath that Cas wouldn’t hop into even after a bribe of warm milk, five new toys, and Dean promising to listen to his music a bit quieter couldn’t sway him.) 

It had been a little heartbreaking at first if Dean was honest with himself.  He’d wanted to comfort the kitten and the only way he knows is through touch. 

What does a man who only knows how to soothe through contact do with a catboy who shies away? 

The answer is nothing; there isn’t much that _can_ be done.  But, Dean remains hopeful through it all and tries his damnedest to stay patient, he makes the couch as comfortable as he can for Cas and soaks up any second of closeness he can get from his beautiful boy.

+

It isn’t until winter rolls around that things change. 

The first night that it’s a bit too cold for just a blanket, he hears Castiel whimpering softly from the chill.  As quietly as he can, Dean makes his way out of his room, pulls a thicker quilt out from the hall closet, and tiptoes to the living room to drape it over the shivering kitten. 

He stills when Cas sniffles lightly and burrows deeper into the warmth.

And, he _knows_ he shouldn’t- he knows he should just go back to his room and sleep. 

But, he doesn’t stop his hand from lifting just enough to sweep back a dark strand of hair off of the kit’s cheek, pushing up further to graze his fingertips over his twitching ear and leaning over just a bit to place a gentle kiss on Castiel’s forehead.

+

The next night Dean hears shuffling just outside of his slightly open door and he pauses, opting to stay in bed until he knows what’s going on.  When the creak of the hinge and little chiming twinkle of Cas’ collar breaks the silence, Dean relaxes, shutting out the curious thoughts filtering through his mind. 

Through the darkness and shadows Dean can see that Cas has the quilt wrapped around his shoulders and he’s shuffling his way through climbing onto the bed. 

By the time he’s settled, Cas is just a softly snoring lump at Dean’s feet and Dean falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Every night after that is a test of Dean’s power of will as Cas creeps closer and closer, inch by inch and not even acknowledging anything in the morning.  Castiel continues to ignore Dean outside of their unusual sleeping arrangement and Dean’s frustrated.  He loves this kitten more than he thought he ever would.  He loves the way his hair is too long and it sticks up in random directions.  He loves the way his face scrunches and his whiskers twitch right before he sneezes and he loves how his dark black fur shines so much after a grooming that Dean swears it’s an almost iridescent blue.

Dean stays pacient.


	3. Sweet Surrender

The meowing should have tipped him off.  Little soft mewls slipped past Cas’ lips whenever Dean came near him, tail curling and twitching restlessly.  Normally it wouldn’t be something to worry about, had Cas _ever_ done it before. 

The kit hadn’t said _anything_ , not one peep, for the whole time that Dean’s owned him and Dean wasn’t even really sure if Cas would ever speak to him but either way he was just glad that the catboy was warming up a bit more, words or not.

Maybe Dean should have noticed the grooming though.  Cas had been licking himself obsessively from head to toe for days, sweeping his tongue to tease his fur to lie flat.  But, that hadn’t been enough for him and he’d crouched in front of the tub, pawing at his special shampoo bottles until they spilled over the lip and landed with a crash against the porcelain white fiberglass. 

He actually _wanted_ a bath. 

It was a rare sight to see Castiel smile.  So when he grinned like crazy chasing the bubbles around the water, making a mess of the floor as the water splashed Dean, Dean just folded his sleeves back and ate it up.  He could hardly believe when the tiniest little giggle erupted from Cas after Dean was finally able to drag him out of the tub and towel his hair dry.

Dean stayed up late that night, watching some cheesy sportscast and sipping a beer.  Somewhere between baseball stats and the bad jokes his eyelids started getting heavy.  When he went to let Cas know it was time for bed, he beamed, realizing his boy had already started making his way to the bedroom.

Cas’ warm body curled in close when Dean climbed into bed and it felt awesome to have his affection, Dean soaked it all up and he breathed easy for what felt like the first time in months.  And with Castiel’s soft huffs of breath against his ear Dean drifted off to sleep.

+

At around three o’clock in the morning Dean was woken up. 

Heavy breaths panted hot and insistent in his ear as Castiel’s grip tightened on his shirt.  Bleary eyed and confused, Dean twists and feels Castiel’s hard prick rutting against his thigh.

“Cas?”  Dean asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  The movement shifts his hips and Dean lets out choked off yelp when Cas’ claws poke through his shirt.

The kit’s watery blues look up at him and before he can question, Cas whimpers, “Dean- want,” and another sharp drag of piercing pain makes him jolt off the bed and land on the floor in a tangled mess of sheets and confusion. 

“Shit, Cas, what the hell?!” he pulls himself together long enough to glance at the kit, watching his bottom lip tremble.  His whiskers flinch and he mouths _sorrysorrysorry_ even as he starts humping Dean’s pillow.  “Hey,” Dean soothes,” no baby.  Don’t cry.  I’m fine I swear, look,” he loses a second trying to get his shirt off to check the damage, nothing more than four evenly  red welts streak down his chest, but he can’t hide his wince as he traces a fingertip over the sensitive wound. 

Shuffling on the bed draws his attention back to Cas but as soon as he looks up Dean’s got a lapful of remorseful kitty pressing soft kisses into his skin between whispers of ‘Dean’, ‘sorry’, and ‘want’.  It’s all too perfect aside from the ache of the scratch.  But, this is what he’s been wanting isn’t it; his needy catboy squirming obscenely in his arms, so warm and affectionate?

Intoxicating beautiful is the only way to describe Cas. 

Dean can’t even ask what’s wrong with Castiel licking his way into his owner’s mouth.  And Dean knows something is wrong, he’d shamefully watched an untold amount of catboy porn before getting Cas – hell, he even watched while some his reserved kit slept on the couch – to know that this sweaty desperation isn’t normal.

Every bit of shyness was gone from Cas now as he dives his hand down the front of Dean’s sleep pants to free his cock.  Dean barely has enough mental capacity to stop Castiel from lifting himself up and slamming himself onto his owner’s blood swelling cock, “kitty, what’s going on?”

“ _Need_ Dean.  Want you ‘m so hot.  Please.”  Cas breathes in the scent of Dean’s arousal and he want to give everything to him.  All the scary things his brothers had warned him of when he left made him weary but Dean has been perfect to him and he’s regretted how long it’s taken to open up.  If Cas had been more brave, even just a week ago, he wouldn’t be in so much agony right now and he knows it.  He’s got a pit of throbbing heat settled deep inside of him and only his mate can help him through it.  With a pitifully pathetic cry, he untangles his limbs, climbs on the bed, and presents himself on elbows and knees to Dean.

Cas arched his spine and sunk his claws through Dean’s shredded sheets.  A sweaty sheen covered his back, dripping off of his skin and his fur as he cried out little yowls from his bitten lips.  His tail flicked angrily back and forth and Dean couldn’t stop staring at how _wet_ he was.  Cas’ usually petal pink hole was flushed red and clenching, dripping clear droplets of slick that trickled down his thighs.  Dean bet that Cas was a hell of a lot hotter inside than the frigid air of his apartment and his cock gave an excited twitch at that thought. 

He swept a hand through his hair and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, trying to figure out what’s happening. 

Muffled chants of _Dean_ make him groan and by the time the starbursts clear from his vision he drops his jaw at the sight of Cas teasing his entrance with the very tip of his sleek tail. 

Fuck, he’s gorgeous with his sharp little teeth biting at the corners of his mouth and his greedy hole clenching around nothing as he fucks himself with his tail and then draws it out completely, “Deeaan.  _Mate.”_

_Fuck it._   Is the last thing that Dean thinks before kneeling behind Cas and batting his soaked tail out of the way. 

His pajama pants aren’t even pulled down past the curve of his ass before he’s balls deep in the kit with one thrust.  The flutter of Cas’ hole around his cock and his growled out _Yes_ are enough to spur Dean to fuck his boy like it’s the only thing he’s planning on doing for the rest of his life.  And the _slapslapslap_ of skin on skin is burned into his mind, stuck on repeat and echoing waves of pleasure so good he practically melts into the tight hot heat of Castiel.

When Dean curves his body over Cas’ back, hooking his chin over the smaller boy’s shoulder to get more leverage into each snap of his hips the catboy rubs his cheek against Dean’s and purrs loudly.  He tilts his head down to try and catch the boy’s lips against his own again, but the angle is all wrong and they both hiss in frustration. 

With one arm braced against the mattress Dean uses his free hand to flick each of Cas’ nipples in turn, pinching and kneading one in between his fingers before giving the other the same treatment.  Lower and lower he drags his touch down the kits smooth stomach with the intent of wrapping his palm around Cas’ little cock to jack him off when he feels it.

Holy fuck. 

Fingers splayed wide, he bears down slightly on Cas’ belly and there’s a _nudge_ that’s perfectly in time with each cant of his hips.  Dean can feel his cock pounding into Castiel.  He almost comes right then and there.

“Fuck Cas, are you close?  Need you to come for me, kitten, ‘m not gonna last.”

Cas lets off a choked off sob and whimpers out, “can’t- I can’t.”  Dean’s thrusts stutter and gets a little knocked down at that. 

He’s wont to leave the wonder that is his dick poking his own hand from inside of Castiel to stroke him of when Cas lets out a quick no, digging his forehead into the sheets with each shake of his head and he huffs out a low keening _bite_ and _scruff._

Dean’s about to come, his balls feel so heavy and every little plea brings him closer to the edge.  Once – twice, he fucks forward as he bears his teeth against the skin of Cas’ neck before he draws the flesh between his teeth and grunts his release inside of Cas. 

Castiel’s whole body seizes up under him at the bite and an angry sounding rumble of a hiss starts building in his chest just as he lets out a broken sounding moan of Dean’s name, hooking his tail around Dean’s thigh to pull him closer, and spilling his sticky come all over the sheets.

+

The next time he wakes up blurry eyed and confused it’s because his boy is nuzzling his whiskers into the crook of Dean’s neck and purring like a freight train.  Dean just sighs happily and pets down Castiel’s flank, letting the sandpaper sting of the kit’s tongue across his neck keep him at the edge of sleep for just a few minutes longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
